


The Grass is Always Bluer

by rozabellalove



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozabellalove/pseuds/rozabellalove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has a crush on the sexy barista working in their not-so-local coffee shop. He makes Misha (his flatmate) trek there almost daily, just to get an extra shot of Jensen with his regular caffeine dose. Misha on the other hand has a nearly fatal attraction to straight men and spends his time pursuing manly-looking country singers in dive bars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grass is Always Bluer

A/N - Thank you to the unholy trinity of fan girls - you know who you are! (for the use of their coined Misha nickname ‘Mishmallow’)

 

Jared threw himself into the low armchair opposite Misha, his knees coming up so high they almost obscured his view of his friend’s amused face.

“Shot you down again, huh?”

“I’d have to ask him out to get shot down, Misha.” Jared sulked over his delicious, steaming hot mug of coffee “Seems that’s beyond me these days.”

“So instead of you asking him out and getting it over with, we have to keep coming back to this same Starbucks nearly every day. Even though it’s totally out of the way and we have that little organic place just around the corner that gives you free stuff every time you go in?” Misha tilted his head to the side, “That about the gist of it?”

Jared frowned even more and sat back in the stupidly low leather chair so his knees completely blocked his view, “Shut up.” he grumbled. “Anyway, it‘s not like you’ve never done the same thing. Remember that guitarist guy, Chris, wasn’t it? We followed him from bar to bar for weeks, and you never said a damn word to him. I reckon that guy was inches off calling the cops on you. He would’ve taken out a restraining order on you if you hadn’t stopped. And did you ask him out? No.”

Misha laughed “Jay, my man, you’re the most clueless… a guy like that, he’s not a restraining order kinda guy, a guy like that deals with things with his fists…and what a pair of fists they were. I’d love to see what they could…”

Misha’s eyes glazed over, Jared assumed he was remembering the well-built country guy; they’d followed his band around for weeks so Misha could try it on, despite the fact that the singer was a total douche. In the end he never had the courage to try anything serious, figuring the guy was straighter than straight the way he let the girls hang off him. Jared told him if you don’t ask you don’t get, but that was just the problem. Misha had an insatiable taste for ridiculously straight guys. It was his curse. Show him a gay hottie and he wouldn’t bat an eyelid; show him a straight man, didn’t even have to be a gorgeous one, he’d be on his knees drooling in seconds.

Sometimes he got lucky with a straight guy playing the field, especially youngish guys experimenting. Problem was, as soon as they showed some real interest in a gay relationship with him, Misha wanted to drop them. He was destined to be single forever if it carried on, but Jared had a feeling there was something more to it than Misha was letting on. Maybe a deep fear of intimacy and rejection. He knew Misha’s mom had abandoned them when he was little, but he’d refused to talk about it any more than that.

He spent the rest of the morning glancing at the heavenly barista, cataloguing freckles, forgetting about Misha’s troubled love life in favor of his own. The man’s name was Jensen; he wrote it on his receipts with a little smiley face each time Jared paid for the coffees. Unfortunately it was never accompanied by a phone number, but he wondered if maybe, the guy was shy. He hoped that was the case, rather than thinking that maybe Jensen just wasn’t interested. He really, really hoped that Jensen was into him, but he wondered whether there was something going on with the pretty auburn- haired girl behind the counter. She was watching Jensen possessively, a lot like a girlfriend. He hoped they were just friends and she was keeping an eye out for her buddy.

***

Jensen watched them leave and wondered whether there was trouble in paradise. The taller man seemed to be in a mood with the smaller blue-eyed guy, their usual banter had been missing that day. He saw them together most days, arms around each other, joking and flirting with each other. They made a beautiful couple and he was insanely jealous of the shorter one. He wouldn’t do anything to break them up. But he hoped that maybe if they did go their separate ways that the taller man would open up to him a little more, maybe respond to some of the flirting Jensen had been unconsciously doing until his colleagues pointed it out.

He’d tried hard not to make it obvious, but the girls knew him really well, they could tell when he was getting shy around a guy. They knew straight away when he started crushing on the new customer. The moment he’d hesitated before signing the guy’s receipt Danni had laughed and later she’d told him the blush on his face rose as far as his ears. She and Gen had cackled like a crazy pair of witches after the guy had left. Jensen was glad the new customer had bought a coffee to go and not hung around where the girls could laugh and tease him in front of the guy.

Things had changed though, when the new guy started bringing the smaller man in with him. Danni was harsh when the mood took her. Once she’d seen the coy looks Jensen was giving their favorite dimpled customer she’d quickly shut him down. Reminding him that while the gigantic floppy-haired man may be sexy and flirty, he was most definitely in a relationship and Jensen didn’t need that kind of hassle in his life. She looked after her friends though, and she was right - unrequited love, lust, whatever - it was not what he needed when he was looking for something so much more lasting than that.

One thing was for certain, they were in most days, but they didn’t seem to be local from the snippets of conversation he’d heard so far. He wondered why they came in to the same place so often when it wasn’t convenient for them. Something told them it was more than just the way they ground the coffee. He hoped it was something to do with the little love-notes he almost wrote on the tall man’s receipts every day before he stopped himself and just put his name and a smiley face.

***

It was another of Misha’s straight man-hunting schemes. Following country bands tended to get them into the kind of bars where Misha’s unsubtle flirting techniques were liable to get him into trouble. More than once they’d been unceremoniously tossed out of this kind of bar, Misha sporting a black eye for his troubles. And all for a quick grope of some hot guy’s ass that invariably led to violence and anger.

As they queued outside the bar Misha heard a soulful gravel-filled voice flowing out of the speakers and wondered whether this new band might actually be good. He was excited to be on the prowl for new almost-gay-kinda-straight guys. The singer’s voice was deliciously low and sweet, the guy was singing about a lost love, someone he’d left for a life on the road, for the freedom of the ride and the wind. Misha buzzed excitedly, wondering what the talent would be like inside. The guy’s voice was pure raw sex and the bar looked to be packed out. They were letting people in only when others were leaving, yet the crowd was silent, probably mesmerised.

Through the high windows he got a glimpse of long, dark hair and a light- coloured cowboy hat. He knew the guy was his type even from the back. Once they walked inside it was clear Misha was going to have to be dragged out of there kicking and screaming. Women surrounded the stage where the trio of guys were playing their hearts out and the long-haired cowboy at the front sang a velvety ballad that soothed even Jared’s country music-hating tastes. As the hat’s brim lifted and soft, blue eyes gazed out at the audience Misha sucked in a shocked breath. Chris’s voice was even better than his guitar playing; the softly growled words were filled with passion and his tight grip on the microphone made the contours of his forearm muscles stand out in high relief against the shadows created by the stage lights.

Misha swayed forward inexorably into the mass of women crowding around the stage and found his place at the front, just inches away from touching Chris. He stared up in adoration, mesmerised and enchanted.

***

Chris chuckled to himself and winked at his band-mates, he’d told them about the cute looking guy who’d followed him around for a while before disappearing. He’d never got the chance to ask his name or to see whether what the guy really wanted was the music or whether it was something more. He knew the women in the crowd mostly wanted to ride him, and he could pretty much take his pick if he wanted to. Some nights he did just that and other nights he didn’t feel like it.

He wanted to ask the dark-haired guy why he’d always left so quickly; why he’d never introduced himself when Chris was wandering through the crowds, grabbing a drink or chatting to his audience. Now as he watched those intensely bright-blue eyes staring at him once more and ignoring the horny women piled all around, he thought maybe he had a clue. Maybe his intuition was right.

He resolved to talk to the guy when the show was over, maybe buy him a beer and force him to open up. Something told him this one would be funny and worth getting to know.

***

Jared resigned himself to a night of heavy drinking and listening to Misha rave about the rugged guitar-playing singer on the way home. Luckily the apartment they shared was only ten minutes walk from the bar so he wouldn’t have to listen for too long.

He squeezed his way to the bar and immediately got chatting to one of the bar girls. She flirted shamelessly with him, craning her neck up to catch his eye. He took advantage of the attention to make sure he got served quickly and grabbed a couple of extra beers so he wouldn’t have to wade through the crowds again. It wasn’t until he got back to his corner to keep an eye on Misha that he realised one of the napkins had her number scrawled on it. Another one barking up the wrong tree. He wondered whether maybe people should wear labels to proclaim their sexuality and status, such as ‘single, gay, pining over barista’ in his case or ‘single, gay, only into straight guys’ for Misha.

He wondered what Jensen’s badge would say. Or for that matter what Chris’s would say. He was pretty certain that Jensen was at least actually gay, but Chris was a total enigma. Maybe because they’d never really worked up to talking to him, what with the women that surrounded him at all times. He hoped for Misha’s sake it was at least ‘experimental and single’, but knowing Misha if he found out that Chris was into guys it would ruin the whole illusion for him.

***

Three hours later and Jared was drunk. Not just tipsy or a little dizzy, but full on wasted. He sat at the back of the bar grabbing passers-by and telling them plaintively about his unrequited crush on Jensen. Most of them smiled kindly and listened for a few minutes before making their excuses, but one girl sat with him for a good hour, listening to him ramble about Jensen’s green eyes, Jensen’s lovely freckles, Jensen’s pointy hair, Jensen’s long eyelashes. He’d just got to raving about Jensen’s stubble when the girl told him she had to go. Jared suddenly realised he didn’t know her name or even what she looked like. As he watched her go he noticed that she had long, dark hair and she was tiny - a little fairy godmother. He had time to think she looked somewhat familiar, like he‘d met her once or twice maybe, before he slumped unconscious in the chair.

Misha shook him awake and somehow Jared managed to lurch out, supported by two arms, one considerably more supportive than the other. He was copiously sick on the way home, leaving puddles of splashed vomit all over the place but luckily avoiding getting any on his escorts.

By the time they reached the apartment Jared was sober enough to realise that the person who’d mostly carried him home alongside Misha was the long-haired singer from the bar, Chris. He gave Misha the least subtle thumbs-up he could manage and stage whispered “Fuckin’… you got him!” then passed out on the couch before Misha could get him into bed. Even between them he was a little too heavy to carry and they decided to leave him there.

***

Jared’s hangover raged through his poor brain with a viciousness that made it impossible for him to move at first without feeling seasick. He thanked God for the fact that he didn’t have to work on weekends and managed to drag himself to bed where he spent the rest of the stupidly early morning groaning and rolling around, alternately snuggling deep under the covers and throwing them off to cool down.

Misha looked in on him around midday and consented to bringing him coffee and aspirin. It transpired that his kindness was actually slightly selfish, since all he really wanted to do was perch on Jared’s bed and enthuse about his evening with the rugged singer. Jared managed to gather pretty early on that nothing much had happened between the two, but they’d gotten on really well.

He also worked out that it was his own drunken stupor that had directly led to Misha finally talking to Chris. Misha told him that he hadn’t been able to refuse Chris’s offer of help when the band had finished packing up and Chris had spotted him trying to single-handedly carry ‘gigantor’ out of the bar. Chris’s gentlemanly ways had saved Misha from breaking his back under Jared’s weight, and when they’d got back to the apartment he’d stayed on for a couple of drinks.

“So…”

“So?”

“Come on Misha, don’t be dense, it doesn’t suit you. What happened?”

Misha smiled mysteriously “Not much Jay, just, you know, he sorta asked me out.” the smile transformed into a wide grin.

“Really? Misha that’s great! When’s your date?” He clapped Misha on the shoulder and winced at the stab of pain in his head as he did so.

Misha paused, “Uh… well, that’s the thing. He, uh, it’s tomorrow night. He didn’t exactly ask me out as such. The band are playing again downtown, and he invited us both to go.” he glanced at Jared with a blatantly begging look. “Please? Can we go?”

Jared moaned “Mishaaaaa, please don’t make me. I feel like crap as it is and I made a fool of myself in front of him! Can’t someone else go with you?”

“Nope, he said you should come too, says you owe him a drink for carrying you around.” Misha reluctantly admitted that Chris wanted to see them both.

“Guess he’s got a point there. He did help me out after you abandoned me to the evils of drink and I had to drown my sorrows… Oh God, Mish, I told people, about, uh, I…”

“You were shouting about it all the way home too, when you weren’t tossing your cookies on the sidewalk. Telling everyone about the sexy barista, I swear most of the people in that bar know about his green eyes and ‘dreamy lips’ now, Jay. You weren’t exactly subtle.”

“Aaaagghhh!” He groaned burying his head in the pillow and shooing Misha out of the room.

***

Jared had tried to send Misha out for coffee alone and failed miserably. Misha had dragged him out of bed, bounced around excitedly and finally pulled out his tempting ace - if Jared went then he would get to see Jensen. He’d reluctantly agreed and made himself look as human as possible before they left.

When they got to the cafe Jared regretted agreeing to go along. Jensen was indeed there, and the sight of him just made Jared’s stomach do funny things. But it also made him realise how terrible he looked with his hangover and his rumpled clothes. He took the coward’s way out and sent Misha to get their order. When Misha came back with a smiley-face free receipt he began to wonder whether maybe Jensen did like him and it wasn’t all in his head.

He looked up and saw the auburn-haired girl hug Jensen from behind. Jensen leaned back into her touch and lifted a hand to her forearm, squeezing gently. It was just too intimate a gesture to be friendly. He sighed and snuggled down in his favourite chair to drain his coffee before they left.

***

Jensen watched the couple go as Danni gave him another hug and whispered in his ear that he’d find his guy someday, but until then he wasn’t to go around taking other people’s. He could look but he couldn’t touch. He hugged her back and smiled tightly. He knew she was right but it was hard to have such a huge crush and not be able to do anything about it.

***

Misha dragged him out of the door as soon as he was ready. Jared had slung on the nearest clothes, not bothered about how he looked, but Misha was groomed to within an inch of his life. It was hard to tell because he was still slightly stubbly, but Jared knew it was a deliberate look and it was in fact marginally shorter than the day before. He wore a softly-checked fitted shirt with poppers instead of buttons, boot-cut jeans and dark leather boots.

Jared smiled a little to himself, wondering if Misha realised how much he was unconsciously mirroring his new crush. He decided to keep his thoughts to himself though, Misha looked good, if a little weird. It was more than he could say for himself. Despite the fresh shave he still felt fuzzy and dirty, the miasma of vomit still lingered a little in the back of his throat even though the hangover had been the day before. He started to realise that as he got older the hangovers just got worse, he wasn’t looking forward to any more of them.

As they entered the bar he sent Misha to get him a coke before finding them a table that faced the stage. He sat down heavily, propping his head in his hands and waiting for the caffeine dose Misha was going to bring. He looked up and over to see where Misha was with the drinks and caught a glimpse of a familiar fin of brown hair. His breath caught in his throat. He flailed a little, wildly looking around for Misha, who happened to be right next to Jensen, chatting away amicably.

Jared’s heart dropped and he hoped like hell that Misha wasn’t following some crazy impulse to just tell Jensen everything; he knew Misha would be less than subtle and he just couldn’t take the rejection from Jensen. He knew deep down that the auburn-haired beauty in the shop must be Jensen’s girlfriend. That was why he’d never really understood the vibes coming from the guy. Maybe he was just straight after all. He hoped that maybe now Misha was talking to him that he could tell Jared whether his cute crush was straight. After all, if Misha was attracted to him then he must be.

Misha made eye contact with him and the blood drained out of his face. He felt a chill creep over him as he realised Misha was going to send Jensen over, his embarrassment would be made even worse. Jensen turned as Misha gestured in his direction and he waved at Jared, smiling at first then frowning as he took in Jared’s pallor. Jensen turned back to Misha, looking concerned, clearly asking if Jared was okay, and Misha laughed, patted him on the shoulder and sent him over to Jared’s table.

He sat there wondering whether he could make it to the door before Jensen got to his table, but it was suddenly too late.

***

“Hi, how’s it going?” He smiled at Jared, still a little worried. He’d never seen his favorite customer looking so ill and scared before.

“F-fine, I’m fine thanks. Uh, you wanna sit down?”

“Oh, no. Thanks, but there’s only two seats and your, um your friend will be back soon.” Jensen studied him from under thick, golden lashes. There was no doubt about it, even scruffy and ill-looking, this guy was really hot. He willed the guy to say something about his friend, were they together? He could hardly just outright ask.

“No, he’s gone for the night. Really I’m just here to watch his coat and make him look like he’s not a complete loner. But yeah, he has no problem leaving me looking like an idiot!” Jared laughed. “I’m Jared by the way, you’re Jensen, right?”

Jensen smiled at him and nodded, wondering why anyone would leave a gorgeous man like that sat alone in a bar full of drunken horny people. Especially if they were going out. If he was in Misha’s shoes he’d be sitting there with his arm around his delicious boyfriend, making sure people knew who he belonged to. Even better he might invest in a sign that said something pithy like ‘Hands off, bitches!’

Something made him wonder whether maybe, just maybe, they weren’t going out. He had to chance it, had to do something stupidly unsubtle and just ask Jared if they were going out. He decided to give it a shot.

***

Jared took a huge slug of his beer, trying to calm his nerves. Jensen’s face was tangled in a frown again and he wondered what he’d done wrong.

“Uh, so...” Jensen started “Do you and your boyfriend like this band?”

“My, my boyfriend?” Jared was confused, “What boyfriend?”

“Um, Misha? That‘s his name, right?” Jensen gestured towards the bar where Misha was squeezing a guy’s arm and just asking to be punched. “Oh. He… he’s not your…?”

“No!” Jared laughed hard until the pounding in his head stopped him, “God no! He’s my lodger; we work in the same office building. We’re just friends. Look, sit down. He’s here to meet someone anyway. I doubt he’s going to spend any time over here with me tonight, I’ll probably be lonely anyway.”  
Jared once again indicated the free chair and pulled it out a little for Jensen to sit.

“You sure?” Jared nodded at him “Well, okay then. I just got a text from my friend, Gen. She was meant to meet me here tonight, said something about the band being good, and someone she wanted me to meet, but she just bailed at the last minute and left me here.”

Jared thanked his lucky stars, “Shame.” he lied. “You, uh, you can hang out with me if you like?” He tried not to sound too desperate but he hoped like hell that Jensen would stay there and keep him company.

“Wouldn’t want you to have to spend the night alone.” Jensen’s voice had suddenly dropped an octave and it made Jared’s stomach clench as Jensen sat next to him, their knees lightly touching under the table. A flush returned to his cheeks as he imagined the things Jensen would say in that voice as Jared pleasured him. He wondered whether Jensen talked much in bed, whether he was a moaner or a screamer or just quiet. The more he thought about it the more the blood pooled in both his face and his groin at the same time, leaving him light-headed and desperately hard underneath the table.

Misha quickly returned with their drinks and left as soon as the band started up. He was once again surrounded by a crowd of women, but this time Chris smiled a little and winked at him before launching into a slow heartfelt song about a man who’d been hurt, a man looking for love but finding only disappointment. Jared watched for a while, trying to ignore the tingly feeling of Jensen’s knee pressed lightly against his own. In his opinion, it seemed that Chris was singing just for Misha, pouring out his heart in a series of songs that told of love and fear, rejection and powerlessness. Chris’s eyes shone as he caressed the mike, before hiding behind the brim of the hat as the song drew to a close.

Eventually though, he tore his eyes away from Chris’s heartache and focused on Jensen. As he looked he caught Jensen glancing away from him quickly, pretending he had been watching the band too. Jensen’s pale cheeks flushed quickly and Jared smiled, realising that he was having an effect of his own on the quiet barista.

He took a risky move and put a hand on Jensen’s knee, squeezing it gently “You okay? Not missing your friend?” he asked, leaving his hand resting lightly on Jensen’s knee.

Jensen tensed a little before placing his own hand over Jared’s “Not anymore, no.” he grinned and looked up into hazel eyes.

***

He’d worked out that Jared was single, worked as a veterinarian for a small local practice that he was planning to stay with for a while until he was able to set up his own. He shared an apartment with Misha, who was apparently almost suicidally attracted to straight men, and he was gay. Well, Jensen was pretty certain he was gay anyway. If the hand on the knee and the not-so-subtle eye-fucking was anything to go by.

Jared’s face was stupidly expressive, and while he probably thought he was being quite reserved, Jensen could read every thought and emotion that flitted across it as a frown or a grin took hold and changed the landscape of Jared’s features.

He checked his cell again and found a text from Gen, asking if he was happy. Jensen was confused. He sent her back a quick message asking why she’d ditched him and she replied in seconds that it was so that he would catch up with his favourite customer. Jensen frowned, puzzled once more by her cryptic texts. He realised she probably meant Jared, but he didn’t get how she would know he was going to be there that night.

“Um, Jared?” He asked in the gap between two songs, “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure!” Jared nodded enthusiastically which made Jensen smile a little.

“Did you meet anyone new in the last few days, maybe a smallish girl, long dark hair?”

“Umm, maybe?” Jared’s forehead scrunched up and Jensen found it adorable “Yeah, maybe the other night? We went to see this same band. They’re good, aren’t they? And yeah, I think I did meet a girl, we were talking about, um… stuff…I, uh.”

“Gen, you met Gen?”

“Maybe? I was kinda wasted, can’t really remember.” Jared lied through his teeth. He remembered meeting the girl and he totally remembered telling her all about his ginormous crush on Jensen, but he wasn’t about to tell Jensen that.

“Hmm, well, I think she remembers you. Seems like she sent me here tonight and ditched me on purpose.” He looked up to see Jared pretending to be uninterested and taking a long swig of his beer. “So I’d meet you here.”

“That so?” Jared actually squeaked in a high-pitched tone, a bright scarlet flush rising along his cheeks.

“So what did you say to her, Jared?” Jensen had a fair idea what had gone on, but making Jared blush was his top priority once he’d seen how cute it was. “Did you tell her something?” Jared carried on glugging down the beer like he’d been dry for weeks. “Maybe you told her something that made her think I should come here tonight?” He was having fun. It wasn’t often that he was certain a cute guy had a crush on him but this was one of those times. Gen had pretty much made it obvious and Jared was only digging himself deeper.

“Mighta said sumth’n” Jared mumbled into the empty bottle just as the loud music started up again. Jensen grinned and suppressed the urge to dance around in his chair.

“Saved by the band!” He shouted over the music and watched the beautiful blush taint Jared’s cheeks once more.

***

It wasn’t often that Chris decided he wanted company. Much less often did he decide that the company he wanted was a bat-shit crazy almost stalker-like guy who confessed weird things to him. Things like how he was gay, but didn’t like gay guys. How he‘d lost a lot of family and friends through openly admitting to them who he was.

You see, when Misha felt shy he was a closed book. He’d still follow his crushes around like normal but he wouldn’t make any attempt to talk to them or flirt at all. He’d just watch. But when he’d opened up and felt comfortable with someone it was like opening the flood-gates of the big, tangled mess of weirdness that was his brain. He’d tell you anything and everything you asked, and a whole lot more you never wanted him to, just to top it all off.

After carrying Jared home (pretty much single-handedly since Misha was kind of useless and kept forgetting why they were carrying Jared) he’d stopped at the apartment for a drink. One drink had led to three or four and he’d managed to pry open Misha’s shell. It was funny to think that before Misha had opened up he’d been quiet and shy, because when he decided to actually talk he was just a no-holds-barred guy. They’d spent an hour or so getting nice and drunk, Chris telling him about the band, his songs, his life. Misha had finally confessed his sexuality and how he almost invariably liked straight men.

Nothing had happened; Chris wasn’t sure if he’d wanted anything to. Part of him just wasn’t sure about Misha at all, probably because of the stalker-like way he‘d followed Chris around in the early days.

As he walked home, wondering if Misha and Jared would come to the show, he’d realised that he really wanted to see Misha again. It had knocked him for six. It wasn’t that he didn’t like guys, he was fairly easygoing, didn’t really mind girls or guys. It was just that Misha wasn’t really his type. He couldn’t imagine Misha watching football, listening to his favourite music, enjoying an action movie. But he didn’t care, he thought maybe sometimes opposites really do attract.

As he walked onto the stage that night he peered out, looking through the glare of the spotlights for intense blue eyes and a wild smile...he wasn’t disappointed.

***

Misha watched him in awe, wondering whether it really was a date, whether maybe Chris hadn’t wanted to seem too keen so he’d invited Jared too. He’d almost forgotten Jared was even there. It was a good thing Jensen had shown up or he’d be carrying Jared home again.

The soothingly rough tones of Chris’s voice filled his mind with images of the two of them riding horses together, camping in the wilderness, making love under the stars. Never mind the fact that he had no intention of doing any one of those things, except maybe getting naked with Chris outdoors. He liked the fantasy world, and Chris was definitely a big part of his fantasies. He wondered whether they‘d ever become reality. Sadly he thought that probably wasn‘t the case.

As the band’s set drew to a close he realised that Jared had already left, there was no sign of Jensen either. Misha smiled and hoped they were having a good time, wherever they were.

***

Chris finished helping the band pack up and left them to load up the truck as he headed back inside the sweaty bar. Misha was waiting for him and looking more than a little nervous as he fiddled with the buttons on his jacket. He smiled, watching the adorable way Misha bit his lips as he stared into the almost empty beer bottle.

He placed a hand slightly above and behind Misha‘s head, resting against the wall, his other hand hooked on his belt, “Whatcha drinkin’?” he nodded at the bottle, logo-less since Misha had peeled off the stickers.

“Uh, Bud” and quickly Chris was gone, heading toward the bar. He came back a minute later carrying two bottles and handed one to Misha. He raised his own to his lips, deliberately pouting a little so Misha got the full effect of them wrapped around the bottle opening.

“Good choice.” he grinned as he swiped the back of his hand across his mouth while keeping eye contact with Misha. The bar was still packed out and Chris was slowly being jostled further and further into Misha’s personal space, not that either of them minded. By the time he was chest to chest with a silent Misha he’d finished his beer but Misha had barely taken a sip or spoken a word. He closed the gap between them to reach Misha’s ear “Let’s get out of here.” grabbed Misha’s hand and dragged him out into the cool night air.

They walked along for a while outside, with Chris trying and failing to make conversation with a desperately nervous Misha. Eventually Chris turned and pinned Misha against a nearby wall, “All that shit you told me, how you like straight guys, so you never end up with anyone, it’s bullshit, right?”

“What? No! I-” Misha started to protest but he was cut off.

“No, come on. Don’t play with me, don’t lie to me either. You might be able to fool your friend but I can tell you’re hiding something.” Chris was firm with him and didn’t give an inch.

“It’s nothing” Misha frowned and looked away “just leave it, okay?”

“Misha, please. Tell me.” He gripped Misha’s chin and forced him to look up, showing him the open acceptance in his eyes. “I want to hear it.”

“Nobody wants to hear this, Chris. Just let it go.” Chris shook his head, never breaking eye contact, and Misha sighed. “Fine. I… I don’t like straight guys. I just like guys. But it’s easier to pretend that I don’t like the ones who like me. If I go for the straight ones I never have to…”

“You never have to get close to the ones you really like and could really have a relationship with. You never have to get rejected, right?” Misha’s eyes filled with tears and he nodded, once again looking away. “Misha, look at me,” he lifted Misha’s face once again and stared deep into red-rimmed blue eyes, “not everyone wants to reject you. Some people… some guys really like you.”

Misha laughed bitterly, “Oh yeah, like who?” his jaw set in a hard line.

“Like me, you fucking idiot!” Chris leaned in close and kissed Misha’s tear-moistened lips. “Like me.”

***

Misha leaned into the soft kiss, feeling Chris’s stubble rub against his chin as the kiss deepened. He opened his lips to let Chris’s tongue slide in and felt a tickle of long hair over his cheek as the cowboy hat fell back and Chris’s hair came loose. Chris held his head in one hand and had the other circled around his waist, pulling him tight and crushing him to the wall at the same time. It was intoxicatingly good; he reached up to feel the strength in Chris’s large firm shoulders and groaned happily into his mouth.

Chris pulled back and smiled, still holding onto Misha closely, “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Misha laughed, wondering what he was getting himself into. “Hmm, I think you’ll have to do it again so I can decide.” He smiled again and Chris laughed at him, leaning back and just giving him enough room to lift his hands and brush away the tear tracks on his face.

“Well, let’s hope this one makes your mind up.” Chris’s lips met his and Misha let go, letting Chris take control, like he‘d wanted to all along.

***

Jensen knew what was coming as they walked back to Jared’s apartment, after a night out drinking. They were both horny and a little worked up. He glanced over at Jared, taking in his long, dark hair and sheer size. Even hunched over with his hands in his pockets, the guy was really huge. Jensen wondered whether he would be as amazing in bed as he looked.

They reached the apartment building and Jared let him in, foregoing the stairs for the faster elevator. As the elevator doors closed, Jensen pulled him down a little into a ravenous kiss. Jared reached down and lifted Jensen up underneath the thighs, pressing his back against the steel wall of the elevator and pushing them even closer together. Jensen felt his mouth crushed by the force of Jared’s lips, and the swelling, hardening presence of Jared’s dick between them. He moaned a little and rolled his hips, grinding against Jared’s crotch, feeling his own body respond as his own erection pressed against Jared’s.

He threw his arms around Jared’s neck, holding on tightly as the elevator reached their floor and Jared simply carried him off. Jensen felt like maybe he should be insulted, being treated like a woman and all, but he was just too busy mouthing and sucking at Jared’s exposed throat. Jared held him against the door while fiddling with the key, one arm still around his ass, holding him tightly. As the door swung open they crashed inside and Jared walked them over to the couch, before throwing Jensen down to land on his back.

He watched as Jared quickly removed his shirt and jeans. Jensen wriggled out of his own, all the while keeping an eye on Jared’s naked skin. He was amazed by the gorgeous body hidden underneath Jared’s clothes. He’d guessed there were muscles there, but he hadn’t been prepared for the sight before him, the firm lines under smooth, brown skin. Jared climbed over him and he let his legs fall open so Jared could settle between them.

As they kissed and touched each other Jensen felt that Jared was holding back. Eventually Jared pushed up onto his hands and looked down at him, asking “Are you sure about this, Jensen? It’s not too soon?”

Jensen laughed, remembering how eager Jared had been to get his clothes off, “Yeah, I’m sure. I’ve been waiting for this since the day you first walked into the shop. Now can we get on with it?” He reached up and pulled Jared down, burying one hand in his thick hair and reaching down with the other to cup a cheek of Jared’s ass and pull him in even tighter, showing him just how much he wanted it. Jared groaned and sucked hard on Jensen’s lips, pulling away when they were pink and tender to move slowly down Jensen’s throat and chest.

Jensen writhed beneath him, loving the fact that Jared was inches away from his waist which, in turn was moments away from his cock. Jared slid lower and lower down his body until he was finally mouthing at the already damp material of Jensen’s boxers. Jensen lifted up a little and pulled them down, freeing his hard cock. Jared moaned again and began a slow, licking tease, wetting him thoroughly but not giving him the pressure he wanted. Jensen begged him, pumping his hips up, forcing himself into Jared’s touch, but each time Jared pulled away with a little smile, enjoying watching Jensen becoming more and more desperate.

Finally Jared gave in and grasped Jensen tightly in his hand, jerking him quickly so he could enjoy the sight of the pre-come pooling around his head. He ducked down and sucked on the head of Jensen’s cock, still pumping with his fist, and Jensen’s toes curled as sparks of pleasure shot through him. Jared jerked him firm and fast, keeping the flushed head in his mouth and sucking hard. He tried to warn Jared that he was going to come, didn’t want to come so soon, but he had no control. Jared brought him off quickly, moving his hand at the last possible second so he could swallow Jensen down and take the come deep in his throat.

Jensen shuddered out his release, embarrassed at how fast he’d gone off. As he looked down he noticed Jared was smiling “Mmm, wanted to see that for so long now. How ‘bout we get you like that again tonight?” Jensen had just enough presence of mind to nod before Jared picked him up again and carried him to the bedroom.

***

Jared was a little worried that Jensen might be offended by all the Alpha-male carrying he was doing, but he’d figured they only had a few minutes to get off the couch before Misha would arrive home. And Jensen was in no fit state to walk. In fact, he was still looking a little dazed as Jared laid him on the bed, slipped off his underwear and crawled on next to him.

“You okay?” He was a little concerned.

“What? Oh, yeah, sorry, Jared. Spaced out for a sec. It’s just… been a while.” He blushed pink and Jared remembered how much Jensen had made him blush earlier that evening, he enjoyed the little role reversal.

“Well, you won’t have to wait so long for the next one. I promise.” He lay next to Jensen and lightly tickled his hand along the skin of Jensen’s chest and belly until he looked ready for more.

Jensen rolled a little to face him and reached down to lightly caress Jared’s thick cock, “What did you have in mind?” he asked and Jared smiled, pulling him in for a deep kiss, letting Jensen’s hand wrap tight around his cock.

“Keep… doing… that.” Jensen stroked him slowly in a smooth rhythm, every now and again just flicking his thumb over the head of Jared’s cock to smear the liquid gathered there down over him.

Eventually Jared stopped him as the slow motion tease became too much. He rolled Jensen onto his back and settled between open thighs before reaching for the condom and lube from his bedside drawer. It had been a while for him too and he wasn’t sure how to broach the subject with Jensen.

“Do you…?” He started, uncertain.

“I want you to…” and it turned out Jensen was equally crap at talking about this.

“So I should…?” Jensen nodded at him. And it was decided, Jared was on top, the way he liked it. They could have done other stuff, but he’d been waiting to do this for so long. He gently opened the wrapper and rolled on the condom while kneeling between Jensen’s thighs. Jensen watched him for a moment before taking the lube and slicking up his own fingers. Jared’s mouth opened and hung slack as he reached between his legs and opened himself up slowly while Jared watched.

If you’d asked him he would have said something like that would be porny and cheesy, might’ve even laughed at the idea. But watching Jensen touching himself, pushing two and then three fingers deep inside, working the lube around and getting himself ready for Jared’s cock. It was hot. Insanely hot. Jared felt his cock throbbing as he watched and for a moment he thought he might have to look away or he’d risk shooting his load inside the rubber before he got anywhere near Jensen.

Finally Jensen was ready; he rolled his hips back a little to give Jared better access and reached down to spread more lube over his sheathed cock. Jared bit his lip hard at the feel of Jensen’s hand and slowly lined up to his pink hole. He looked into Jensen’s eyes, watching for signs of pain and slowly eased inside. Jensen’s eyes widened and he stopped, letting him breathe through the stretch before pushing on again, another inch and then another, until he was buried inside deep tight heat and Jensen was happy again, the heavy-lidded look in his eyes telling Jared that it was more than okay.

He took it slowly, more for his sake than anything else. He was already close to coming and he wanted to last so Jensen would enjoy it more. As he moved gradually, he noticed that Jensen was aroused once more, each slow pump of Jared’s hips filling it thicker until Jensen was hard and ready again, dripping a little onto his own stomach. Jared gripped him again and fisted him in time with his own thrusts, speeding up as he watched Jensen throw back his head, watched the quick breaths heaving through the smaller man’s chest. Jensen lasted a little longer the second time, but quickly Jared was ready and he let go, thrusting hard a couple of times before coming to an intense climax that left him reeling. As Jensen felt him throb and twitch inside, filling the condom he let himself come again, painting his belly with streaks of white come, less intense but somehow more sensitive because of the first time.

Jared wiped off Jensen’s stomach with the sheets, a disgusting habit he’d never quite gotten out of, before easing down onto his elbows, still laying between Jensen’s thighs, still inside him. They kissed lazily and whispered to each other, making plans.

***

Misha was considering just forgetting the whole thing. He’d already told Chris more than his own best friend knew about him. He wanted Chris, there was no doubt about it, but he was stupidly scared about where it would all lead. He’d been in relationships before and without fail they all started with the other guy really liking him, telling him how wonderful he was, before they all somehow suddenly found better places to be, and he was left alone again, lonely and rejected.

He thought maybe it would be safer to just nip this whole thing in the bud now. If he could stop Chris from getting too close then maybe he’d never have to feel the rejection that seemed inevitable. Yet, even as he thought it he realised it was simply too late.

He was really falling hard even though they’d only met a few times. He was intrigued by Chris. They were so different, his own weird sense of humour, his flamboyant ways, seemed to clash so hard with Chris’s quiet dry sarcasm and his muted country sex appeal. Still, somehow it worked. The two of them played off each other and Misha thought that maybe Chris was what he’d been looking for all along.

So when Chris took his hand and took the lead, walking him steadily in the direction of Chris’s house, he didn’t make an excuse, didn’t try to get out of it. He let himself be led for once and did what he did best, followed the man around.

***

Somewhere along the line Chris had lost his hat. It was one of his favorites so he was a little pissed, but he figured it must have come off while he was kissing Misha, and that was no bad thing. Plus, if anyone was to blame then it was him, since he’d clearly instigated the whole kissing thing.

As he let Misha into the house he wondered whether maybe he should make the guy a drink to calm his nerves. He remembered that direct and to the point seemed to be the best way to get Misha to respond, so as the door closed behind them and Misha mumbled something that sounded like “Nice place”, he shook his hair out of his eyes and pulled Misha tight to him.

“You can have the tour tomorrow.” He growled low and sexy. Misha took him in with wide eyes, staring into Chris’s blown pupils, revelling in the feel of his guitar-calloused hands as they found their way under his shirt. “Mmm, like this shirt.” Chris’s voice was still low and, as he was looking down at the buttons Misha remembered they weren’t buttons, they were poppers. Chris tugged at the shirt and the pearlised poppers snapped open. He smiled and pulled at the shirt’s sleeves until it dropped to the floor, leaving Misha exposed in his hallway.

Chris quickly tugged off his own shirt and pulled Misha close again, rough hands roaming over a smooth pale back and the pert curve of Misha’s ass. He mashed their bodies tighter together, forcing his own erection to press against Misha and feeling the same response as Misha let go and pressed himself to Chris for all he was worth. Their lips met in an almost violent clash as Misha surrendered to his feelings.

Misha grabbed Chris’s hair and pulled his head back so his throat was exposed. He latched onto Chris’s neck and sucked hard, following a line of tendons down to a firm chest. Chris laughed at his forwardness until Misha found a nipple and then it was all he could do to keep standing as the sweet pleasure took a path straight to his cock. “Upstairs, now” he demanded, smacking Misha lightly on the ass for good measure.

Misha made his way up the stairs, closely followed by Chris, whose hands didn’t stop touching him all the way up. Chris guided him into a large bedroom, the blinds were closed but the room was still quite bright from the streetlights outside. He wondered if he could get Chris to shut the curtains without looking like an idiot, but Chris had other ideas. He quickly pulled Misha onto the bed and they collapsed side by side.

He was kissed, caressed and touched until all thoughts of how he looked or whether the room was light or not simply disappeared. Chris took his time, gently easing Misha past the point of embarrassment and fear to a place where he could barely remember his own name. All he wanted was to be naked and with this man.

Eventually Chris began to unbutton Misha’s jeans, tugging them down along with his boxers, standing up to get them off him completely, leaving him naked on the bed. He wanted to cover himself but Chris stopped him, placing his hands on each of Misha’s hips and shaking his head silently. He watched as Chris took in the sight before him, watched as he didn’t turn away. Chris smiled at him “You’re worried, aren’t you?” Misha just nodded at him a tiny tight movement of his head. “Don’t be. You’re… I’m a very, very lucky guy tonight. I just hope I’ll still be this lucky in the morning!” He grinned and Misha melted, opening up his arms to welcome him back down. Chris slipped out of his jeans and Misha stared, glad to have the light in the room after all so he wouldn’t miss the delicious sight of Chris’s powerful body, his hard cock ready and waiting all because of him. He stepped forward and climbed on top of Misha, moving so that their naked erections were pressed together.

As he moved against Misha’s skin their mingled pre-come drizzled down and pooled on Misha’s belly. His breath was hot on Misha’s ear as he whispered “You’re gorgeous, I want you; you’re perfect” and long hair tickled pale skin. Chris pulled back for just a second, enough to look into Misha’s eyes and ask “What do you want?”

Misha’s eyes widened “Uh, anything, whatever you want to do…”

“No, Misha. Tell me what you want, or you get nothing.” His expression said he was deadly serious.

“I want…” Chris nodded, staring at his lips, “I want you in my mouth.” he blurted quickly.

Chris smiled, “I was thinking something very similar myself.” He moved to lie at Misha’s side, kissing him once more before turning so that his cock was in front of Misha’s face, and he was faced with Misha’s own erection. Misha gasped a little, shy about Chris being so close to him, feeling exposed, but the feelings ended quickly as Chris’s mouth began to explore him. He took a moment to enjoy the feeling of soft lips with a hint of stubble, before he remembered the gorgeous thick cock in front of him waiting to be sucked.

Misha tentatively licked the head of Chris’s erection, holding onto it at the base to keep it still and the ensuing moan from Chris sent vibrations through him deep into his own cock. He took Chris in his mouth then and began to suck in earnest, working Chris’s cock deep into his throat and keeping his tongue moist and moving. Chris thrust forward a little, forcing himself deeper as Misha’s own hips began to move slowly but surely. Chris’s tongue found every sweet spot that made Misha groan and each muffled noise was an extra incentive to go harder as the vibrations from their throats drove each other crazy.

Misha felt his orgasm build quickly and he tried to pull away but Chris had him in a tight grip, arms wrapped around his hips, sucking firmly until Misha yelled around the cock and came hard in Chris’s mouth, forgetting what he was doing for a little while until he came around from the aftershocks of his orgasm to find his mouth still full of Chris. He sucked slowly at it before pulling back and asking “Is this okay?”

Chris managed to grunt out “Don’t stop, please!” and Misha quickly went back to it, focusing on the head of Chris’s cock and working the shaft with his hand. The cries from Chris were becoming more erratic and he was thrusting lightly into Misha’s grip, breathing heavily. Misha finally sucked him down all the way and Chris bucked his hips before coming to a trembling orgasm, filling Misha’s mouth with musky hot come.

Afterwards Chris held him for hours, letting the sun come up, Misha’s head resting in the crook of his shoulder as he stroked the downy skin of Misha’s upper arm and they talked sporadically about their lives. When they finally slept they were spooned against each other with Chris’s strong arms wrapped protectively around him.

***

Breakfast was fun. Well, Misha and Jensen thought it was fun anyway. Misha was glowing; Jared had never seen him like that before. He even got as far as suggesting a double date which Jensen was really excited about until Chris and Jared both vetoed the idea with identical eye-rolls. Sadly Jensen and Misha were very much morning people so, despite the fact that neither couple had gotten a lot of sleep the two of them were bouncing around, cooing over where they’d go on their double date.

Jensen even went as far as giving Misha a nickname after Misha had insisted on having marshmallows in his diner coffee, which Chris thought was a little disgusting and also sort of endearing. Jensen decided that the words Misha and marshmallow were just too similar to exist without being melded together somehow. And thus Mishmallow was born.

Jared pouted a little, since he thought he should be the one getting a nickname from his new boyfriend. Once the general teasing at the table subsided over the use of the word ‘boyfriend’ after one steamy night, Chris looked at Misha and nodded. Misha smiled and he knew that was Chris’s way of telling him that they could be boyfriends too, if he wanted. And he did. He really did.


End file.
